Kindred Chronicles: Incognito
by Akasha no Yume
Summary: The Los Angeles Kindred have enjoyed years of relative peace, now that peace is threatened when their eyes are opened to the chaos underlying the comfortable surface. The preservation of their existence may lie in an underground resistance claiming Ravnos
1. Incognito Act 1

TEASER  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
  
INT LOFT - NIGHT  
  
MUSIC "FEELIN' LOVE" BY PAULA COLE 0:19  
  
THIS ENTIRE SEQUENCE IS IN A STAGGER, SLOW MOTION.  
  
The ROOM IS TOTALLY DARK EXCEPT FOR THE LIGHTS OUTSIDE SHINNING IN.   
ALLEN PAIGE, A RAVNOS BORDERING ON ANARCH, STEPS OUT FROM HIS STUDIO. A BLACK TOWEL BARELY COVERS HIS BOTTOM HALF. The rest of him is BARE.  
He is a VERY PHYSIQUED MAN with a BROAD CHEST, POWERFUL ARMS, NARROW HIPS AND STRONG, MUSCULAR LEGS. His DARK BROWN HAIR IS CUT CLOSE AND WAVY. His EYES are DARK DEPTHLESS POOLS OF BLACK WATER. He HAS JUST FINISHED HIS WORKOUT AND HAS TAKEN A HOT SHOWER. HE IS BATHED IN SWEAT.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE SHOT OF HIS ARMS 0:31  
  
ANGLE - SHOT OF ALLEN'S TORSO 0:50  
  
Allen CROSSES TO THE STANDING LAMP . He TURNS IT ON and SHIRKS BACK FROM THE LIGHT, THOUGH IT IS NOT SO BRIGHT.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE SHOT OF ALLEN'S HAND RUNNING THROUGH HIS HAIR 1:10  
  
ANGLE - THROUGH WINDOW ALLEN IS MOVING INSIDE THE LOFT 1:20  
  
ANGLE - ALLEN 1:44  
  
He goes over to the CLOSET AND PICKS OUT HIS OUTFIT. He LOOKS THROUGH IT AND TAKES OUT A DARK BROWN SUIT 2:03.  
He LOOKS OVER IT AND SHAKES HIS HEAD. He TOSSES A BLACK BUTTONED DOWN SHIRT ON THE BED. He TURNS BACK TO THE BED 2:12.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE SHOT OF HIS HANDS TAKING THE TOWEL OFF 2:24  
  
ANGLE - CAMERA PANS DOWN TO THE TOWEL ON THE HARD WOOD FLOOR 2:32  
  
ANGLE - CAMERA FAVORING HIS UPPER TORSO 2:37  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
  
Allen is INFRONT OF THE MIRROR. He now HAS HIS PANTS ON, but his SHIRT IS STILL UNBUTTONED. He is LOOKING INTO THE MIRROR as he BUTTONS HIS SHIRT.  
  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE SHOT IF HIS EYES 2:55  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP OF PHOSPHOROUS GUN ON BED SIDE TABLE 3:22  
  
ANGLE - ALLEN  
  
He TAKES THE PHOSPHOROUS GUN AND TUCKS IT INTO HIS PANTS He WALKS TOWARDS THE DOOR. On his way, he GRABS A BLACK COAT FROM THE COAT TREE AND WALKS OUT THE DOOR.  
  
MUSIC FADES 3:49  
  
  
FADE OUT TO THEME SONG "REJECT" BY GREEN DAY 0:43-1:07 AND 1:45-2:05  
  
  
  
ACT I  
  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
  
EXT COMPOUND - NIGHT - ESTABLISHING  
  
The TURN OF THE CENTURY SPANISH VILLA SITS ATOP THE HOLLYWOOD HILLS OVERLOOKING THE CITY OF ANGELS.  
  
INT CONCLAVE ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
The PRINCE, WARRINGTON, is an ELDERLY GENTLEMAN with GREYING HAIR and a DEEP SENSE OF INTUITION IN HIS EYES.   
To his right is CARSON, THE SOFTSPOKEN GANGREL PRIMOGEN with SHOULDER LENGTH WAVY, DARK HAIR and GREEN EYES.  
He is in JEANS, A SHORT SLEEVE, and SPANDEX SHIRT SHOWING OFF HIS MUSCULAR ARMS.   
He is not a large man, but SLENDER and AGILE. To the Prince's left is the NOSFERATU Primogen, SCORPIO.   
He is an INTUITIVE SCHOLAR IN A STONE GREY SUIT, VEST AND PRESSED WHITE DRESS SHIRT.  
He is not GROSSLY DISFIGURED like most of his clan. He retains most of his human qualities,   
but bares the WOLFEN EARS and BALD HEAD, which are traits of the Nosferatu.   
  
Next to Carson is the TOREADOR Primogen, NICOLAS. He is a TALL, TAN SKINNED,  
HAZEL EYED HOTTIE in a BLACK SUIT and TIE. SEATED beside Scorpio is the BRUJAH Primogen, DERRIGAN.   
He is one HANDSOME DEVIL if there was one. He is a RUGGED REBEL wearing REFLECTIVE SUNGLASSES and a   
PIN STRIPE ZOOT SUIT. This is the CONCLAVE.  
  
There is a VACANT SEAT where the MALKIVIAN Primogen should be.  
  
ANGLE - DOOR OPENS  
  
SETH ENTERS. He is the Prince's LACKEY. A BOYISH LOOKING CUTTIE with PALE BLUE EYES   
and LONG WAVY BLONDE HAIR, WHICH IS CURRENTLY TIED IN, A PONY TAIL AWAY FROM HIS FACE.   
He is wearing BLACK PANTS and a BURGANDY, LONG SLEEVE, BUTTON DOWN SHIRT with the TOP TWO BUTTONS UNDONE.  
  
WARRINGTON  
We cannot be disturbed.  
  
SETH  
(apologetically) Sire, the  
Malkivian Primogen has arrived.  
  
WARRINGTON  
Show him in, then.  
  
Seth LEAVES.  
  
ANGLE - CONCLAVE  
  
NICOLAS  
Do you think this is wise?  
  
SCORPIO  
We have come so very close to  
being united. We must go thru  
with this.  
  
DERRIGAN  
Am I the only one who feels that  
letting a wacko into this  
conclave is crazy?  
  
NICOLAS  
Mathis has a reputation of  
malevolent doing.  
  
DERRINGAN  
He could be our undoing.  
  
JOHN MATHIS, ENTERS. He is a LANKY, PALE FACED MAN who appears to be in his EARLY THIRTIES.   
He is NEATLY DRESSED in a DARK SUIT and TIE.   
His CLOTHES are not of this era, but look to be of TURN OF THE CENTURY FASHION.   
He is HOLDING A WOODEN CANE WITH A STEEL TIP and on his HEAD is a 1930s BROAD HAT.  
  
Derrigan CLOSES his EYES and SHAKES his HEAD. The rest of the men SEATED AROUND THE table are SPEECHLESS.   
Warrington FINDS HIS VOICE and BREAKS THE ICE.  
  
WARINGTON  
Welcome, John. Please, take  
your seat.  
  
Mathis OCCUPIES the VACANT CHAIR BESIDE Derrigan.  
  
WARRINGTON  
Now, where were we?  
  
CARSON  
Last night, there was a  
reported confrontation between  
Brujah factions and some  
Gangrel outside the Tower.  
  
DERRIGAN  
They shouldn't have been there.  
That's Brujah territory.  
  
CARSON  
All the Gangrel were killed.  
  
DERRIGAN  
It's a lesson.  
  
CARSON  
They were just children. They  
were unarmed.  
  
DERRIGAN  
Where are these reports coming  
from?  
  
CARSON  
We cannot allow these things to  
happen. It is your clan which   
has constantly depilated the  
peace.  
  
MATHIS  
There is no peace.  
  
All TURN TOWARDS Mathis.  
  
(CONTINUED)  
You are fooling yourselves  
to think there is one or  
there ever will be.  
When did you last look out  
past the walls of this room?  
What is talked about in this  
room stays here. It isn't  
implemented to the outside,  
on the streets where the  
problems are taking place.  
Do you really believe that you  
are being heard? The conclave,  
the Prince, is a joke. They  
aren't listening out there.  
These reports have been censored  
before you even hear about them.  
There are more incidences such  
as this occurring the minute  
we step in to this room. What  
respect is given to you? They  
laugh in your face.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT UCLA CAMPUS - DAY - ESTABLISHING  
  
INT DORM CORRIDOR - CONTINUED  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP OF HEMP NECKLACE WITH RAINBOW BEADS  
  
ANGLE - CARLOS  
  
CARLOS BRENDAN is CARRYING A PLASTIC AQUARIUM CONTAINING AN ADORABLE GREY MOUSE.   
Carlos is a VERY TRENDY UPBEAT guy. He is wearing JEANS, PLATFORM BOOTS,   
A LOUD, BRIGHT YELLOW, SHORT SLEEVE, BUTTON DOWN SHIRT and a HEMP NECKALCE.  
  
ANGLE - AQUARIUM  
  
The LITTLE GREY MOUSE is CLEANING HIS FACE and FUR.  
  
ANGLE - CARLOS  
  
He TURNS INTO AN OPEN DOOR.  
  
ANGLE - INT DOFINE'S DORM ROOM  
  
DOFINE, A PETITE, ALMOND EYED 19 year old woman is SEATED in front of her PC with her BACK TO THE DOOR.   
She is dressed in JEANS, BOOTS and a LONG SLEEVE, TIGHT, BUTTON DOWN ORANGE SHIRT.   
Her HAIR FLOWS PAST HER SHOULDERS.  
  
ANGLE - CARLOS AND DOFINE  
  
CARLOS  
(to the mouse) Look, there's  
your mommy.  
  
He KNOCKS ON THE DOOR.  
  
Dofine LOOKS UP FROM HER WORK. When she sees them both,   
she SPRINGS FROM HER CHAIR and RUSHES OVER TO THEM.  
  
(continued)  
Hi.  
  
DOFINE  
Hi!  
  
She HUGS Carlos and TAKES THE CONTAINER from him.  
  
CARLOS  
He looks happy to see you.  
  
Dofine TAKES THE LID OFF and REACHES IN TO HOLD THE MOUSE.  
  
DOFINE  
Where did you find him?  
  
CARLOS  
In the library. Freak aisle.  
He huddled in a corner.  
  
Dofine KISSES him on the CHEEK.  
  
DOFINE  
Thank you. I'm sorry everything's  
such a mess.  
  
The room is in SHAMBLES. There are BOXES and CLOTHES EVERYWHERE.  
Carlos CLEARS AWAY A PILE OF CLOTHES ON THE BED and SITS.  
  
CARLOS  
Nah. You should see mine.  
Are you settling in okay?  
  
DOFINE  
Yeah.  
  
She SETS the AQUARIUM ON TOP OF THE FAX MACHINE.  
  
(continued)  
You won't believe my classes.  
I don't believe them.  
  
She HANDS him her SCHEDULE.  
  
Carlos NODS and HANDS it BACK TO HER.  
  
CARLOS  
Why'd you take a full load  
of classes? No time to  
party.  
  
DOFINE  
Like I ever do.  
  
CARLOS  
(standing and heading for the  
door) Brian and I are going  
to see Cabaret at the Amanson  
tonight. Student rush. Why  
don't you come? It'll be fun.  
  
Dofine WALKS HIM OUT she LEANING AGAINST THE DOOR.  
  
DOFINE  
I don't know.  
  
CARLOS  
(to the mouse) It's your  
job to convince her.  
  
ANGLE - MOUSE  
  
It is STANDING ON ITS HIND LEGS FACING Dofine with its LITTLE HAND OUTSTRETCHED.  
  
ANGLE - DOFINE AND CARLOS  
  
CARLOS(CONT'D)  
See, even he wants you to go.  
Hon, what's the point of   
college if you're not going  
to have any fun.  
  
DOFINE  
Are you positive I won't be  
intruding?  
  
CARLOS  
Extremely.  
  
DOFINE  
All right, you've twisted my arm.  
  
CARLOS  
Oh, good!  
  
They HUG GOODBYE and Dofine SHUT the door. She WALKS back to her chair and   
SETS THE MOUSE DOWN ON THE PRINTER. She PETS it SOFT FUR and is WATCHING it SCURRY ACROSS   
then DOWN to the KEYBOARD KEYS, SLIPPING ITS LITTLE FEET INTO THE CREVICES between the KEYS.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT COMPOUND - DAY  
  
SCORPIO IS COMING DOWN THE STAIRS. He SPOTS CARSON STANDING IN THE FOYER,   
with his HANDS ON THE TABLE and a TROUBLED, CONTEMPLATIVE LOOK ON HIS FACE.   
Scorpio APPROACHES him SLOWLY, HOPING not to STARTLE him.   
Carson sees him coming off the corner of his EYE.  
  
CARSON  
I was just thinking about what  
Mathis said in there last night.  
Do you really think what we're  
doing is hopeless?  
  
SCORPIO  
(sigh) Plenty of it was true.  
He is speaking with the words  
of a man sickened of what is  
going on around him.  
  
CARSON  
(angry) He was saying what we  
all were too afraid to say  
because it's the truth.  
  
Carson PUNDS HIS FIST ON THE TABLE.  
  
SCORPIO  
If we give in now, there will  
be no hope for peace. You   
cannot allow your fears and  
anxieties to control you.  
  
CARSON  
My people are dying because I've  
asked them to remain fateful.  
Those abiding by this peace are  
being blown away. Are they really  
listening to us or are we just  
fooling ourselves?  
  
Carson STORMS OUT.  
  
SFX: FRONT DOOR SLAMMING  
  
ANGLE - SCORPIO  
  
He is LEFT STANDING ALONE LOOKING INTO THE DISTANCE FEELING HOPELESS himself.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT DARK ROOM - DAY  
  
DOFINE IS DEVELOPING a new ROLE OF FILM.  
  
ANGLE - CAMERA TRACKS THE PHOTOS HANGING TO DRY  
  
The PHOTOS are mostly of WOLVES and FORREST LIKE SCENERY.  
  
ANGLE - PHOTO DEVELOPING  
  
It is of THREE MEN DEAD ON THE PAVEMENT in front of the BULLOKS BUILDING.  
  
ANGLE - DOFINE  
  
Dofine is CONFUSED and SHOCKED. She DOESN'T REMEMBER TAKING THE PHOTO.  
  
DOFINE  
What is this?  
  
ANGLE - PHOTO  
  
There are HALF A DOZEN OTHER MEN dressed in BLACK STANDING NEARBY  
each HOLDING A FIREARM.  
  
ANGLE - DOFINE  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT DARK ROOM NIGHT CLUB - SUNSET  
  
BRIAN IS BEHIND THE BAR. He is WIPING the COUNTER TOP.   
He HAS BLEACHED, SPIKY BLONDE HAIR and LIGHT BROWN EYES.   
He is wearing a SHINNY CHECKERED BLUE SHORT SLEEVE SHIRT and BLACK JEANS.   
The CHAIRS are still on the TABLES and the STOOL are still on the BAR.   
Carlos BRINGS DOWN a STOOL and SITS DOWN.  
  
CARLOS  
I thought you weren't working  
tonight.  
  
BRIAN  
I'm not. Just tidying up.  
  
CARLOS  
She's coming with us tonight.  
  
BRIAN  
I thought we were going out  
for dinner?  
  
CARLOS  
Keep your fangs to yourself.  
Dofine's a friend of mine.  
  
BRAIN  
Can't hurt a guy for asking.  
(after a beat) Did you get  
the pictures? We'll finally  
nail those bastards.  
  
CARLOS  
No. I'll stop by the lab before  
picking her up. I think I'll  
have a drink. What've you got?  
  
Brian SLITS HIS WRIST.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP OF WOUND  
  
ANGLE - BRIAN AND CARLOS  
  
Carlos DRINKS FROM HIS WRIST.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT DOFINE'S DORM ROOM - NIGHT  
  
DOFINE IS SITTING AT HER WORKSTATION.   
The LAMP LIGHT IS DIRECTLY OVER THE PICTURE. She is EXAMINING it CLOSELY.   
She GRABS A MAGNIFYING GLASS. There are STRANGE TATOOS ON ONE OF THE MEN'S WRISTS.  
  
SFX: KNOCKING  
  
Dofine LOOKS UP.  
  
CARLOS ENTERS.  
  
CARLOS  
Hey.  
  
Dofine GETS TO HER FEET.  
  
CARLOS(CONT'D)  
Ready?  
  
He senses that something is eschew.  
  
(continued)  
You didn't change your mind,  
did you?  
  
Dofine SHAKES HER HEAD.  
(continued)  
The show starts at eight and  
we'll have to make a quick  
stop at the lab.  
  
DOFINE  
I was just at the lab.  
  
CARLOS  
Oh?  
  
DOFINE  
I went there to finish developing  
my role. By chance, did you use  
my camera? 'Cause half the role,  
I know I didn't shoot.  
  
A FEARFUL LOOK CROSSES Carlos' FACE.  
  
CARLOS  
Where are pictures? What did  
you do with them?  
  
She HOLDS ONE UP IN FRONT OF HIS FACE. He TAKES IT FROM HER and sees  
the rest are on her DESK.  
  
DOFINE  
These aren't art photos and  
neither of us is working  
for the paper. I figure, you're  
either moonlighting for CNN  
or whatever. There was nothing  
on the news about any shooting  
down Wilshire. Are you involved  
with the Mafia?  
  
Carlos GATHERS the PHOTOS into a MANILA ENVELOPE.  
  
CARLOS  
You never saw them.  
  
Dofine is LAUGHING.  
  
(continued)  
This isn't a joke. You don't  
know anything, you never saw  
a thing. You did show anyone  
else? Please tell me you  
didn't.  
  
DOFINE  
I didn't.  
  
Carlos PUSHES her OUT THE DOOR with him.  
  
CARLOS  
Come on.  
  
ANGLE - INT DORM CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS  
  
DOFINE  
What's the rush? It's not  
even -  
  
BRIAN is WAITING BY THE ELEVATOR.  
  
BRIAN  
Hi.  
  
Carlos HANDS HIM THE ENVELOPE. He OPENS it and LOOKS OVER the CONTENTS.  
  
(continued)  
She knows?  
  
DOFINE  
What?  
  
CARLOS  
(shaking his head) Change  
of plans.  
  
ELEVATOR DOORS OPEN. The three of them STEP INSIDE.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT MUSIC CENTER - NIGHT  
  
THE SQUARE IS EMPTY.  
  
CARLOS, DOFINE AND BRIAN are STANDING BY THE FOUNTAIN.  
  
DOFINE  
What is going on? You guys  
are freaking me out. I feel  
like I'm in an X-files episode.  
  
Carlos and Brian EXCHANGE LOOKS, Brian RELUCTANTLY NODS. The Anarchs AGREE to let her in.  
  
CARLOS  
What I'm about to tell you, you  
may not believe. We are part of   
a resistance formed to safeguard  
the city from Sabbat. The Prince  
thinks it's the Brujah, but that's  
exactly what the Cardinal wants him  
to believe so that the peace will  
collapse and there will be total  
chaos. The evidence inside this  
envelope will prove that. The  
Prince has to see this.  
  
DOFINE  
You're telling me this, 'cause?  
  
BRIAN  
'Cause in a few minutes we might not  
be here to do it.  
  
DOFINE  
You're talking crazy, you know?  
Is this one of those role-playing  
D&D games?  
  
CARLOS  
(firmly)This isn't a game, Dofine.  
  
Carlos TURNS HIS BACK TO HER. His EYES GLOW YELLOW. He TURNS TO FACE HER.  
  
(continued)  
I am Kindred. I am a vampire,  
that is what you humans call  
our kind.  
  
Dofine STARTS LAUGHING. She TURNS TO Brian. His EYES are also GLOWING.  
  
DOFINE  
Nice contacts, guys. This is  
all very amusing, but the  
show is going to start.  
  
Dofine WALKS AWAY FROM THEM, STILL LAUGHING. Brian is suddenly LEANING AGAINST ONE OF THE PILLARS, ALMOST TWENTY-FIVE FEET AWAY FROM HER. Carlos is at her side. She LOOKS BACK AT THE FOUNTIAN WHERE Brian and Carlos were just a second before. Dofine STOPS IN HER TRACKS, UTTERLY BAFFLED.  
  
CARLOS  
Do you see?  
  
DOFINE  
How did he do that?  
  
CARLOS  
We have the power of speed.  
  
Brian is now STANDING behind Carlos.  
  
ANGLE - BLACK CADILLAC  
  
It ROUNDS THE CORNER.  
  
ANGLE - CARLOS, DOFINE AND BRIAN  
  
DOFINE  
What the hell is going on?  
  
Carlos HANDS her the ENVELOPE.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP OF THE ENVELOPE IN HER HAND  
  
BRIAN  
They're everywhere.  
Trust no one.  
  
CARLOS  
Enjoy the show and pretend  
that everything is going fine.  
Don't act out of the ordinary.  
  
Carlos sees the BLACK CADILLAC SLOWING DOWN.  
  
(continued)  
You must get this to Allen.  
  
DOFINE  
But, Carlos--?  
  
Dofine is HESITANT, finally she COMPLIES and WALKS TOWARDS the THEATRE NOT LOOKING BACK.  
  
Carlos and Brian EXCHANGE ANXIOUS LOOKS. These looks say volumes.   
The lovers understand their fate has been sealed.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON THEM HOLDING HANDS  
  
They GIVE EACH OTHER ONE LAST GESTURE OF SUPPORT AND AFFECTION knowing that after this,   
there will be no more.  
  
ANGLE - CARLOS AND BRIAN  
  
The two WALK AWAY IN SEPERATE DIRECTIONS.  
  
ANGLE - LAP DOG  
  
Four LAP DOGS GET OUT OF THE CADILLAC.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ANGLE - INT AMANSON FOYER - CONTINUOUS  
  
DOFINE HANDS THE USHER HER TICKET. She WALKS UP THE STAIRS.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ANGLE - INT AMANSON THEATRE - CONTINUOUS  
  
DOFINE SETTLES IN HER SEAT.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
ANGLE - INT PARKING STRUCTURE - CONTINUOUS  
  
CARLOS IS SHOT DOWN. He STRUGGLES STILL TO FLEE, he FALLS. The LAP DOG STANDS OVER HIS BODY.   
He KICKS Carlos in the RIBS and TURNS him OVER.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON NUZZLE OF PHOSPHOROUS GUN  
  
ANGLE - FURTHER OFF  
  
SFX: GUNSHOT  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
  



	2. Act 11

ACT II  
  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
  
EXT PARKING LOT - NIGHT  
  
ANGLE - BRIGHT CAMERA FLASH  
  
ANGLE - BRIAN'S BODY  
  
BRIAN'S BODY IS LYING ON THE GROUND, NEXT TO A CHAIN LINK FENCE.  
  
ANGLE - POLICE CARS  
  
SQUAD CARS and YELLOW TAPE SURROUND THE AREA. UNIFORMED OFFICERS as well as   
PLAIN CLOTHES DETECTIVES ARE WALKING AROUND. Police PHOTOGRAPHERS ARE TAKING PICTURES OF THE CRIME SCENE.  
  
ANGLE - DETECTIVE MARK CHAVEZ  
  
MARK GETS OUT OF HIS CAR SLAMMING THE DOOR.   
He FIGHTS his WAY THROUGH THE CROWD AND REPORTERS.   
He is a TALL, MEDIUM BUILD MAN IN HIS LATE 20s WITH DARK BROWN HAIR and SULTRY GREY EYES.   
He is in a CHEAP SUIT AND TIE.  
  
AN OLDER DETECTIVE, THEODORE GREENE, A MAN OF COLOR MEET him. He WALKS BESIDE MARK.  
  
GREENE  
This one's cut and dry. There  
was another one found in the  
parking structure, same MO.  
It's a hate crime.  
  
Mark STOPS THE STRETCHER AND UNZIPS THE BODY BAG.  
  
ANGLE - BRIAN  
  
HIS EYES ARE STARRING UP BLINDLY.  
  
ANGLE - MARK AND GREENE  
  
Mark STEPS BACK.  
  
MARK  
What makes you say that?  
  
GREENE  
They were a couple. Identical  
rings. It was a hate crime,  
some boys having fun on a Friday  
night saw them and decided to  
have a little fun.  
  
MARK  
(offended) I'll pretend I didn't  
hear that.  
  
GREENE  
(backing off) All right. It's  
an open and shut case.  
  
ANGLE - DOFINE  
  
She is in the CROWD. DOFINE CATCHES MARK'S EYE and MAKE CONTACT FOR A MOMENT   
then the detective RESUMES his CONVERSATION. She WALKS AWAY CLUTCHING THE ENVELOPE.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT DARK ROOM NIGHT CLUB - NIGHT  
  
The SAFE HAVEN is CROWDED with NIGHT GOERS. Everyone is either in BLACK or DARK CLOTHING.   
This GOTHIC NIGHTCLUB does not SERVE WANNABES. The PATRONS are the real macoy, KINDRED.   
They are REBELS, SUITS AND JUNKIES. ALL CLANS.  
  
CARSON is at the BAR HAVING A DRINK.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON A MALE HAND ON HIS SHOULDER  
  
ANGLE - ALLEN AND CARSON  
  
Carson NEARLY JUMPS, SPILLING HIS DRINK.  
  
ALLEN  
You, okay? I haven't seen  
you hanging around here in  
a while.  
  
CARSON  
I'm alright.  
  
ALLEN  
You're drunk.  
  
Allen STARTS to LAUGH.  
  
CARSON  
What of it?  
  
ALLEN  
You're never wasted.  
  
CARSON  
Look around.  
  
ANGLE - CAMERA PANS THE CLUB SCENE  
  
There is HEAVY DRINKING, DRUGS, and SMOKING. Everyone is doing his or her own thing.   
GOTHIC MUSIC IS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND.  
  
ANGLE - ALLEN AND CARSON  
  
ALLEN  
Yeah? What am I supposed to  
be looking at?  
  
Carson is STARRING INTO HIS DRINK.  
  
CARSON  
Nothing. (after a beat) It's  
all falling apart. What am I?  
really doing? I'm sitting on  
my ass with the rest of them  
pretending to have control.  
  
Allen TAKES HIS ARM.  
  
ALLEN  
Come on man.  
  
Carson FOLLOWS HIM.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
ANGLE - INT UNDERGROUND CONCLAVE ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
ALLEN OPENS THE DOOR AND TURNS ON THE LIGHTS.  
  
ANGLE - CAMERA PANS THE ROOM  
  
The CONCLAVE TABLE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM.   
There is a MAP OF CALIFORNIA WITH STRATEGIC POINTS MARKED IN RED HUNG FROM THE CEILING.  
  
ANGLE - CARSON AND ALLEN  
  
CARSON STEPS INTO THE ROOM. Allen CLOSES THE DOOR, LEAVING THE MUSIC OUTSIDE.   
Carson WALKS AROUND THE ROOM, CAREFULLY, TOUCHING THE SEATS, TABLE.  
  
CARSON  
What is this place?  
  
He WALKS TOWARDS the MAP.  
  
(continued)  
What's this?  
  
ALLEN  
This is the Resistance.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT CARLOS' DORM ROOM - NIGHT  
  
DOFINE ENTERS, TURNING ON THE LIGHTS.   
She SHUTS THE DOOR, LEANING AGAINST IT, BREATHING HEAVILY.   
She GOES TO HIS COMPUTER and STARTS ACCESSING FILES.  
  
DOFINE  
Come on, he must've keep a record  
of this stuff.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON COMPUTER SCREEN  
  
SCREEN: FILE RESISTANCE  
  
ANGLE - DOFINE  
  
DOFINE  
This is it.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON HER HAND MOVING THE MOUSE  
  
ANGLE - DOFINE  
  
She OPENS THE FILE.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON COMPUTER SCREEN  
  
There are HUNDREDS of NAMES AND INFORMATION ON PEOPLE OR KINDRED ALONG WITH PHOTOS.  
  
ANGLE - DOFINE  
  
(continued)  
Holy shit.  
  
Dofine SEARCHES FOR Carlos' DISK BOX. She TAKES OUT A DISK and POPS IT INTO THE HARD DRIVE.   
She DOWNLOADS THE FILES INTO THE FLOPPY DISK.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT UNDERGROUND CONCLAVE ROOM - NIGHT  
  
ALLEN OPENS THE DOOR TO THE AMMUNITION STORAGE.   
There is WALL TO WALL PHOSPHOROUS WEAPONS and KNIVES and SWORDS as well as BOMBS   
and GRANADES CAPABLE OF DESTORYING THE ENTIRE CITY.   
CARSON PICKS UP A PHOSPHOROUS .35 SEMI AUTOMATIC. He AIMS IT AT Allen.   
Allen is not AFRAID he knows Carson won't use it against him and is just TESTING THE FEEL OF IT.  
  
CARSON  
Trying to one up the Brujah,  
eh?  
  
Allen APPROACHES him and TAKES THE GUN from him.  
  
ALLEN  
Not the Brujah. Sabbat.  
  
CARSON  
Sabbat?  
  
ANGLE - MAP  
  
Carson and Allen are STANDING before the MAP.  
  
ANGLE - ALLEN AND CARSON  
  
ALLEN  
Sabbat has been attempting to  
take over for years. They   
already have Chicago. The  
Camarilla there has fallen.  
Los Angeles and San Francisco  
are important to them. Your  
peace has to stand no matter  
what the cost. It won't be  
the Brujah you're up against,  
it never was. Many of the Brujah  
have joined Sabbat. So while  
your Prince has been concentrating  
his power against them, the  
dark power has been quietly  
working its way into the city.  
  
Carson is REELING FROM DISBELIEF.  
  
(continued)  
It's true.  
  
Carson TURNS FROM HIM RUNNING HIS HANDS THRU HIS HAIR.  
  
CARSON  
This isn't happening.  
  
ALLEN  
But it is. Three of our men  
were killed by the Tower  
last -  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP OF CARSON  
  
CARSON  
They were your men?  
  
ANGLE - ALLEN AND CARSON  
  
ALLEN  
They were Gangrel.  
  
CARSON  
But why did you take it up?  
  
ALLEN  
Someone had to. We're not  
all Anarch, but it's safer  
that way. The lime light's  
not on us, we can do our  
job unnoticed.  
  
CARSON  
What are they up to now?  
  
ALLEN  
They've worked their way into  
the Camarilla. You're Malkivian  
Primogen? He's Sabbat.  
  
CARSON  
The Prince must be notified.  
  
Allen GRABS HIS ARM and THROWS him AGAINST THE CHAIR.  
  
ALLEN  
That, is the last thing you will  
ever do.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT CARLOS' DORM ROOM - NIGHT  
  
DOFINE IS IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER ACCESSING FILES.  
  
ANGLE - INT DORM CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS  
  
ANGLE - MAN'S LEGS WALKING TOWARDS THE ROOM  
  
ANGLE - INT CARLOS' DORM ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
The DOOR OPENS.  
  
ANGLE - GUN AND DOFINE  
  
GUN is in FOCUS. It is AIMED at Dofine.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP OF COMPUTER SCREEN  
  
Dofine sees the INTRUDER'S REFLECTION ON THE BLACK SCREEN. With her HEART POUNDING, s  
he SLOWLY TAKES the DISK FROM THE HARD DRIVE and DUCKS.  
  
SFX: GUN SHOT FROM THE SILENCER  
  
The BULLET HITS THE SCREEN.  
  
ANGLE - DOFINE  
  
She CRAWLS INTO THE BATHROOM AND LOCKS the door.   
Dofine STEPS ONTO THE TOILET SEAT AND OPENS THE WINDOW.  
  
ANGLE - MAN'S LEGS COMING TOWARDS THE BATHROOM  
  
ANGLE - DOFINE  
  
She LOOKS BACK AT THE DOOR.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP OF GUN  
  
ANGLE - DOFINE  
  
The BULLETS PENETRATE THROUGH THE DOOR. She CLIMBS OUT THE WINDOW ON TO THE LEDGE.  
  
DOFINE POV - THE STREET BELOW, FIVE STORIES DROP  
  
ANGLE - DOFINE  
  
She has her BACK FLAT AGAINST THE WALL. She LOOKS TO THE TREE CLOSEST BY.   
The DISK IS INSIDE HER JEAN POCKET, SECURE.  
  
SFX: THE DOOR BEING BROKEN INTO  
  
Dofine feels her HEAD SPINNING. She is EXPERIENCING VERDIGO.  
  
DOFINE  
Oh, not now.  
  
She SCURRIES TO THE TREE.  
  
ANGLE - INT BEAT UP BROWN '84 SAAB  
  
MARK SPOTS A FIGURE ATEMPTING TO SCAMPER DOWN THE TREE.  
  
MARK  
What the hell?  
What that crazy sonofabitch  
doin'?  
ANGLE - DOFINE  
  
She FALLS. Her ARM IS HURT but she MANAGES TO GET UP. She sees the CAR and HEADS for it.  
  
ANGLE - INT MARK'S CAR  
  
MARK OPENS THE PASSENGER SIDE DOOR. He LOOKS UP AND SEES A FIGURE WATCHING FROM THE BATHROOM WINDOW.  
  
MARK  
Get in.  
  
DOFINE STAGGERS INTO THE CAR. She FALLS INTO THE PASSENGER SEAT.  
  
DOFINE  
(frantic) Go, go! Drive!  
  
ANGLE - EXT UCLA - CONTINUOUS  
  
The CAR SPEEDS AWAY DOWN SUNSET BOULEVARD.  
  
ANGLE - INT MARK'S CAR - CONTINUOUS  
  
DOFINE IS BREATHING HEAVILY, TRYING TO CATCH HER BREATH.  
  
ANGLE - HER ARM  
  
ANGLE - MARK AND DOFINE  
  
MARK  
I'm taking you to the hospital.  
  
No. No hospitals. No doctors.  
They'll find me.  
  
MARK  
You have to get that looked  
at.  
  
ANGLE - DOFINE CLUTCHES HIS ARM IN DESPERATION  
  
ANGLE - MARK AND DOFINE  
  
DOFINE  
Please.  
  
Mark NODS.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT MARK'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
MARKS USHERS DOFINE INSIDE. She NEARLY COLLAPSES. He HELPS HER TO THE COUCH.  
  
DOFINE  
Thanks.  
  
MARK  
Can I get you anything?  
  
DOFINE  
Some water and aspirin would be good right now.  
  
Mark RETREATS to the KITCHEN. Dofine CLUTCHES her HEAD.  
  
ANGLE - INT KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS  
  
MARK FILLS UP A GLASS WITH WATER.  
  
ANGLE - INT LIVINGROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
DOFINE'S EYES KEENLY SCAN AROUND. She sees that the MANTLE IS FILLED WITH TRACK THROPIES and PICTURES.  
  
MARK RETURNS and HANDS her the GLASS OF WATER.  
  
MARK  
I'll get the aspirin.  
  
He DISAPPEARS INTO THE BATHROOM. Her EYES WANDER TO A GLASS CABINET AT THE END OF THE HALL.   
It is FILLED WITH ARTILLERY.  
  
Mark RETURNS. He SITS ACROSS FROM HER, ON THE COFFEE TABLE.   
Dofine TAKES THE ASPIRIN and GULPS DOWN THE WATER.  
  
DOFINE  
Quite a collection you've got  
there.  
  
MARK  
Oh. Yes. I inherited my father's  
hunting bug. I'm Detective Chavez.  
Mark, for short.  
  
She TRIES TO SIT UP.  
  
DOFINE  
Dofine. Ouch!  
  
She CLUTCHES HER SIDES.  
  
MARK  
Maybe you hurt more than your  
arm.  
  
DOFINE  
It's okay. I'll be fine.  
  
MARK  
Let me see.  
  
He MOVES CLOSER TO HER, PLACING HIS HANDS ON HER SIDES. Dofine EDGES AWAY.  
  
(continued/reassuringly)  
I use to be a boyscout troop  
leader.  
  
Dofine HESITATES LETTING HIM TOUCH HER, but she BACKS OFF and RELAXES. Mark FEELS HER RIBS.  
  
ANGLE - TIGHT SHOT OF HIS HANDS ON HER WAIST  
  
MARK(CONT'D)  
Does it hurt here?  
  
He SQUEEZES BELOW HER LEFT LOWER RIB.  
  
ANGLE - MARK AND DOFINE  
  
DOFINE  
Yeah. Kuso!  
  
MARK  
It might be broken.  
  
He LETS GO.  
  
DOFINE  
It'll be okay.  
  
MARK  
(back to business) Do you mind  
telling what you were doing in  
Carlos Bredan's apartment and  
climbing out his window at  
ten o'clock at night?  
  
DOFINE  
I had a key. We were supposed  
to meet at the Music Center for  
Cabaret. When he didn't show I  
thought I'd check in on him.  
  
MARK  
I'm guessing you knew his boyfriend?  
Brian Lagakey?  
  
DOFINE  
I knew thay were dating. That's  
it.  
  
MARK  
He's dead. So is your friend. But I  
have a feeling you knew that  
already. Now, tell me why you were  
there and why that guy was  
following you. My partner is  
ruiling it out their deaths as  
a random hate crime, but I have  
a feeling that's not it. I  
want to find the bastards who  
killed them just as much as you do,  
but if you don't start giving me  
some answers, it ain't gonna  
happen.  
  
Dofine is AFRAID to TRUST the COP and she's AFRAID to TRUST her own intuition,   
but there is nowhere else for her to run to.  
  
DOFINE  
I'm sorry. I can't tell you  
what you want to hear. That's  
all I know. I don't know who  
that wacko that was following  
was. Maybe he's the one you  
should be giving the third  
degree to.  
  
MARK  
I'm taking you to a hospital.  
You might have some internal  
bleeding.  
  
Mark CARRIES HER IN HIS ARMS. She FIGHTS HIM.  
  
DOFINE  
No.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT UNDERGROUND CONCLAVE ROOM - NIGHT  
  
CARSON PUSHES ALLEN OUT OF HIS WAY.  
  
SFX: CLICK OF THE TRIGGER  
  
Allen COMES INTO FOCUS. He is AIMING THE GUN AT Carson.  
  
ALLEN  
You're not walking out that  
door.  
  
CARSON LOOKS DIRECTLY AT HIM THEN TURNS TO EXIT.  
  
SFX: GUN SHOT  
  
Allen HAS SHOT HIM IN THE SHOULDER. Carson FALLS CLUTCHING HIS SHOULDER.  
  
ALLEN  
Next time I won't miss.  
  
Allen WALKS TOWARDS Carson, he YANKS HIM UP BY THE ARM ON WHICH HE WAS SHOT.  
  
CARSON  
You shot me.  
  
ALLEN  
I don't call bluffs.  
  
CARSON  
I have a duty as Primogen -  
  
ALLEN You might not have a job tomorrow.  
The Malkivian is an assassin.  
His orders are to kill the Prince.  
  
CARSON  
Then I must get to him.  
  
ALLEN  
You go out there blazing like   
a hero and you're going to  
scare him off. Even the Prince's  
lap dogs can't prevent this.  
You stop this one and pretty soon  
there'll be another to replace  
him.  
  
CARSON  
Something must be done.  
  
ALLEN  
We take them out where it counts.  
  
CARSON  
The Cardinal?  
  
Allen NODS.  
  
ANGLE - CARSON'S SHOULDER  
  
The WOUND HAS ALREADY HEALED.  
  
(continued)  
How?  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP OF RAVNOS SABBAT TATTOO ON ALLEN'S UPPER FOREARM  
  
CARSON  
(shocked) You're Sabbat.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  



End file.
